spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Woods of Spirits
The Woods of Spirits 'is the eighth episode of the first season, as well as the series finale, of Fairly OddBob. What do you think of The Woods of Spirits? Its awesome! Its great! Its good Its ok Meh Its boring I don't like it I hate it Plot While on a camping trip, SpongeBob tells the story of a haunted woods claimed to have evil spirits waiting to kill their next victim. Transcript ''episode begins at the "Lost Bikini Falls Campground". We see SpongeBob, Patrick, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda setting up their camp '''Wanda: '''Ah, camping. There's nothing more relaxing than this! '''Timmy: '''Yeah, but I'd say sitting on the couch playing video games is more relaxing! '''Wanda: '''Do you know anything about camping? '''Timmy: '''Of course I do! Why do you think my parents sent me to Camp Butt anyway? '''SpongeBob: ''chuckles Camp Butt? ''and Patrick start laughing Timmy: 'Heh heh, yeah. But I thought "Lost Bikini Falls" was even funnier. But I'd say they're both just as funny. '''Cosmo: '''If there's funny names for many things, isn't my name funny? '''Timmy: '''Hmmm. Well..... '''Cosmo: '''Never mind. I know what you're going to say: "(sarcastically) Sure. Cosmo is a funny name! It's the funniest name for any fairy! Heck, its also the dumbest!" '''Timmy: '''I wasn't going to say that! '''Cosmo: '''Really? Man, I should really practice my sarcasm! '''SpongeBob: '''Should we pitch the tent and make the campfire? '''Timmy: '''Yeah, lets get to it! ''to SpongeBob, Timmy, and Wanda setting up the tents, while Patrick and Cosmo make the campfire 'SpongeBob: '''Ah, here we go! We got fresh water, warm tents for sleeping in... '''Patrick: '''And a nice fire to keep us warm! '''SpongeBob: '''Say, where did you get the firewood? ''the food box is on fire ''YOU BURN'T OUR FOOD SUPPLY??!! AGAIN?! Quick! Put out the fire! Do something! ''and Wanda try to put out the fire with their magic, but it is too late 'Timmy: '''Why did you overreact to the food supply burning? '''SpongeBob: '''Sorry, its just that this happened before when Patrick and I were in the wilderness. '''Wanda: '''Well, we can always wish up another crate full! ''her magic and puts the food crate on the ground 'Cosmo: '''Ooh, yummy! I'm starved! '''Patrick: '''Me too! ''Patrick and Cosmo open the crate and eat all the food in there. SpongeBob, Timmy, and Wanda look at them angrily. Wanda poofs up another box, and this time it is Patrick and Cosmo proof according to what the label says. There also appears to be electrical sparks on it, which could mean that if either Patrick or Cosmo touch it, they will get shocked to SpongeBob, Patrick, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda roasting marshmallows 'Timmy: '''I just love roasting marshmallows! '''Patrick: '''Me too! I can't wait to eat it! ''marshmallow catches on fire and he eats it ''Yup! Its delicious! And hey, is it just me, or does it feel like my mouth is burning at 300 degrees? '''SpongeBob: '''Your mouth is on fire. '''Patrick: '''Really? You know, this seemed to happen to me before. Although I think it was in your mouth when I was searching for your laugh box. '''SpongeBob: '''Patrick, I don't think you'd be able to find my laugh box in my mouth. ''and Wanda poof a fire extinguisher and fire it at Patrick's mouth 'Patrick: '''Yuck! That does not taste like whipped cream! '''SpongeBob: '''Well then, now that we're settled in at the fireplace, how about a campfire song? ''out his guitar and starts playing it ''I call this one, the "Campfire Song Song"...er, you know what? We already did that before. How about I tell you a scary story instead! '''Timmy: '''Oh boy! I love scary stories! Make it as scary as possible so I'll be up all night! '''SpongeBob: '''Oh, you sure will be! Ahem. "Once upon a time, there lived two kids named George and Tanya. They both enjoyed playing with each other. One day, while they were playing with their favorite ball, they discovered a spooky looking forest. The ball bounced through the bushes and trees. George and Tanya weren't sure if they wanted to go through the forest to get their ball, but they didn't want to lose their ball, so they decided and journeyed through the forest. They weren't sure where their ball was in the forest. But George spotted it. They saw the ball rolling on the flat and even path. They weren't sure why the ball was moving by itself. But at one point, they ended up in an area where there were trees surrounding them, and their ball was sitting completely still in the center of the circle. They went up to it. But once they did, while they weren't looking, there was a axe flying circular by itself. And it came towards the two kids. And then it happened.....George's head was cut off. Tanya was absolutely frightened. She tried to escape, but once she got really close to the exit, another axe appeared. Not only that, she also saw a ghost holding the axe. She screamed at the top of her lungs. And then it happened......Tanya's head was cut off as well. And every Saturday, the day that the two kid's lost their lives in those woods, you can hear the sound of them giggling when you visit them! And who knows? You might run into a flying axe as well!" ''see everyone else shiverring in fear. They are each extremely scared '''Timmy: ''out Th..the...tha...that was..a...a... '''Patrick: 'out as well ''Sc....sca....scary story, SpongeBob! '''SpongeBob: '''I will admit, I was a little freaked out when I first heard about it too! '''Wanda: '''I wish we never heard this story. Its way too violent! And I don't think its right for a 10 year old to listen to this story, either! '''Timmy: '''Hey, come on! I wanted to hear a scary story. But I guess this one was a little much. Now I'll never get to sleep! '''Cosmo: '''I...I'm...I'm so...cold! '''Wanda: '''Cosmo, you have an ice cube on your head. '''Cosmo: '''Oh, heh. I don't know how that got there. But I'm scared too! '''SpongeBob: '''Don't worry guys. That story is fake. Its definitely not true, I swear. '''Wanda: '''Are you sure? '''SpongeBob: '''Yes, I'm sure. '''Wanda: '''Well, okay then. We'd better get to bed. '''Timmy: '''Yeah, me too. I want to save my energy for the next scary story I hear, tomorrow! '''Patrick: '''But I thought we were going home tomorrow! '''SpongeBob: '''Don't worry Patrick, I think he's just tired. ''to everyone in their sleeping bags. They each seem to still be paralyzed with fear about SpongeBob's story Timmy: 'Oh..I'm so scared! I wish I never said I wanted to hear a scary story. Now its much harder for me to go to sleep! '''SpongeBob: '''You know what? I'm actually kinda curious. Maybe the woods are real. Maybe they could be close by to us! '''Wanda: '''SpongeBob, don't say that! That will just make it even harder for us to sleep! '''SpongeBob: '''No really, I'm curious. I think I'll go out and check. ''gets out of the tent 'Timmy: '''Ohh, I can't believe I'm saying this: SpongeBob, wait! ''gets out as well 'Wanda: '''I can't believe Timmy's actually going with SpongeBob to look for the woods! You know what? I think I'll go too. I don't want those boys to get in trouble or anything. '''Cosmo: '''I can't decide if I should go either. My brain says no, but my heart says yes. '''Wanda: '''Always listen to your heart! '''Patrick: '''I might as well go too. I figurred being with a group is better than being alone. ''[cut to everyone walking around the falls. Then they stop to look at something. They are stunned. '''Timmy: ''gasps Could that be the forest SpongeBob was talking about? '''SpongeBob: '''Well it wouldn't hurt to look! '''Wanda: '''I got a bad feeling about this! '''Cosmo: '''Don't worry! Maybe it will become a good feeling when we get to the circle! ''to everyone walking through the entrance to the forest SpongeBob: 'Wha...what was that? '''Timmy: '''It sounded like.....giggling!! '''Patrick: '''What if it were those kids SpongeBob was talking about that are giggling? '''Wanda: '''Ohhh, now I really don't feel so good! '''Cosmo: '''Whats your temperature? Are you coming down with a cold? Or are you just acting? ''to everyone still walking through the forest. Then, SpongeBob spots a ball 'SpongeBob: '''What the? Could this be the ball that was in my story? '''Timmy: '''It could have been! Now I'm really scared! '''Wanda: '''Hold me, Cosmo! I'm extremely terrified! '''Cosmo: '''Uh, I don't think you should. I haven't taken a shower in a week! '''Wanda: '''Yuck! ''to everyone walking into an area where tree's are surrounding them. They are in the circle, and it is almost pitch black '''SpongeBob: ''gasps What if this was the area where one of the kids got their heads cut off by that flying axe? '''Timmy: '''I think we should turn back. I'm officially scared to death! '''Patrick: '''Hey, I think I see something. It looks like a silvery thing thats spinning. And its coming right for us! '''Timmy: 'screams 'IT'S THE FLYING AXE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' screams and they run back towards where they came from. But then another axe stops them. There also seems to be a figure or something standing in front of them SpongeBob: ''screams ''IT'S THE GHOSTLY FIGURE WITH AN AXE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! screams in terror as the figure approaches them Wanda: 'Cosmo, I want my last words to be as good as possible: I LOVE YOU!!! '''Cosmo: '''I love you too! Hey, a nickel! '''Timmy: '''Goodbye everyone! I'll miss you!!!!! '''SpongeBob: '''I'l miss you too! But I'll especially miss you too, Patrick! '''Patrick: '''You too SpongeBob! ''figure approaches them even closer with the axe. Everybody screams. The figure lifts the axe, and everybody screams at the top of their lungs. But then, the figure swings the axe into a tree '''SpongeBob: '''Wha....wha....what the? '''Timmy: '''But...but...but I thought the axe was...was gonna...hit us! '''Man: '''Now why would I want to kill you with an axe? ''his hood up, revealing to be Mr. Krabs ''I wouldn't do that to anybody! '''Everybody: MR. KRABS?????!!!!!!! Mr. Krabs: 'Yup! I figured I might come out here to chop down a few trees with my arch-nemesis: Plankton! '''SpongeBob: '''What? Plankton?! ''looks behind them. We see Plankton using a remote control axe 'Plankton: '''Yeah, its me. Since I'm not as tall as that Krabs, I figured I might build a remote control axe to do all the cutting for me! '''Timmy: '''But...but this doesn't make sense! I mean...there was the ball, and.....and that giggling! '''Plankton: '''That giggling you heard was from me. I always like doing my evil laugh when I'm about to do a contest against Krabs. '''Mr. Krabs: '''And that ball you saw was actually Gary's ball. I thought I'd take him with me so he can see you, boy! '''Gary: '''Meow. '''SpongeBob: '''Gary!! ''up to him and hugs him 'Wanda: '''So...all that was from you guys? The figures, the giggling, the ball, that was all from you? '''Mr. Krabs: '''Yup! Oh, and if you're wondering why we're cutting down all these trees, its to see who has stronger muscles. And it seems I do, because I'm not remote controlled! '''Plankton: '''Barnacle head. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Oh, and don't worry about the fact that we're cutting the trees down on purpose, because we didn't! These are actually holographic trees. They'll grow back automatically! '''Timmy: '''So, the trees are holographic, and all that stuff came from you guys. Man, my brains about to explode! '''SpongeBob: '''You know what? I think we should all head home. I've had enough of camping for now. '''Wanda: '''Me too. Lets get you home Timmy! '''Cosmo: '''Aw man! I wanted to sleep in Gary's litterbox! ''Cosmo, and Wanda poof back to Timmy's house '''SpongeBob: '''Boy, what a day! I could sure use some sleep. '''Patrick: '''Me too. Plus I'm starved! '''Mr. Krabs: '''Hop in my car, you two. I'll drop you off. '''Plankton: ''angrily Hey, don't forget about me! ''picks him up and puts him in the front seat next to Mr. Krabs 'SpongeBob: '''Boy, that was the scariest experience of my life! I'm glad it all wasn't true, and it was just Mr. Krabs, Plankton, and Gary. '''Gary: '''Meow. '''SpongeBob: '''Hey, wait a minute! I forgot about our camping gear! ''they appear next to SpongeBob 'SpongeBob: '''What the? ''Cosmo and Wanda ''Oh, thanks! ''everyone drives back towards Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob looks behind the car and sees a floating axe. He rubs his eyes, but doesn't see the axe anymore 'SpongeBob: '''Huh, must be my imagination! ''laughs episode ends Category:Fairly OddBob Episodes Category:Fairly OddBob Season 1 Category:PhazerGazer5000 Category:2016